Bella doesn't forgive Edward so easily in New Moon
by spunkransomloverr
Summary: What if Edward wasn't so forgiven right away in NM? In this story, Edward has to work for Bella's forgiveness.
1. Chapter 1

This takes place after the kiss Edward and Bella have when she wakes up

Stephenie Meyer owns all

* * *

><p>The kiss was filled with passion and love. I wanted to trust him. I wanted to believe that he wouldn't leave me again. The idea of hope was so tempting…<p>

But this is reality and Edward doesn't love me anymore.

While we waited for my heart to get back to its normal pace, he stroked my hair and soothed my cheek with the pad of his right thumb. He wiped away the silent tears that fell.

I felt his cool breath on my face. I could almost taste is beautiful scent.

"Isabella…" he whispered

I had to stop this; I was dangerously close to the prospect of believing.

"No. Stop." I turned my face away, averting his gaze.

" I don't want to get hurt again…"

He held my face between his stone hands; forcing me to look into those scorching, black eyes.

"Bella, I am NOT leaving you! What will it take for you to accept that? His tone almost hysterical.

I sobbed, my vision impaired because of the tears.

"You broke my heart!" I almost shouted. He released his grip on me.

"It hurts! I - I don't ever want to feel like that again!"

He was taken back by my sudden outburst

"Bella…" he whispered

His hands reached out to touch me, to hold me, but he decided against it.

His voice was low and controlled, "Bella, I am so sorry, more sorry than you will ever know."

* * *

><p>AN and I will end the chapter there. Have any comments or suggestions about where/how should I go on with this?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Stephenie Meyer owns all

"I just need some time…I can't trust that you will stay."

Sadness filled his eyes. He took both of my hands in his. "What will it take for you to believe me? How can you accept the lie but not the truth?"

"It never made sense for you to love me. I always knew that. I will never be good enough for you!"

I looked away, averting his glare. I was so pathetic for actually believing someone as perfect as Edward was would actually want me.

"Bella!" He demanded, grabbing my shoulders and forcing me to look at him.

His face not even inches from mine. I could feel his cool breath on my face, making my head swim.

"You are the most courageous, incredible, and by far the most beautiful woman in the entire world. Without you, the world feels as if it is tipping out of balance. And now that I have you here,"

He pulled me into his chest, tightening his grip on me. His lips by my ear now, his voice almost hypnotic.

"Now that we are together again, the world has finally returned to the way it should be."


	3. Chapter 3

The pain hit like a wrecking ball. I wrapped my arms around myself and tried not to pass out.

The tears started again.

"But, what about tomorrow when you think about all the reasons you left? Or a month from now when Jasper takes another snap at me?" He flinched.

"I'm not as strong as you give me credit for." He admitted, "Right and wrong have ceased to mean so much to me. I love you far to much to leave again."

His tone became very serious.

"I swear to you that I will never fail you again," he vowed.

He brushed away the tears with the pad of his thumb; his forehead touching mine. "Please, don't give up on me. I don't know how to live without you." His face looked pained.

The proximity made me dizzy.

My mind screamed at me to send him away. That he didn't deserve a second chance.

My body said a different thing entirely.

I moved myself so that I straddled him and wrapped both my arms around his strong neck. I brushed my lips against his, lightly exhaling. He shivered. His hands placed themselves on my hips, pushing me closer.

"Do you really want me?" I whispered.

"Yes" The devotion in his voice was unmistakable.

"Prove it."

I began to kiss his neck; hunting up his throat all the way to his mouth.

My hands glided down his chest to the end of his shirt. I tugged it out of his pants.

"Bella?" He had not been expecting this out of me.

I shushed him.

I then proceeded to unbutton his shirt, at an exaggeratingly slow pace. He shrugged out of his shirt and put his arms back around me.

I guided my finger down his chest. He gasped when I traced the shape of his arousal through his pants.

Edward pushed me down so I was lying on my back. His entire body was on top of me though I could not feel any of his weight. The sparks were flying between us.

He trailed kisses down my neck, on my chest, and in the valley between my breasts.

The feeling was marvelous…

Suddenly my shirt was removed and he was feeling my breasts, gently squeezing and manipulating them.

Then my bra was ripped off with his bare teeth.

My hands explored his abdominals, navel, and then his belt. After I removed it, he kicked off his pants. I gasped when I could feel his cool, hard length touching me. The only thing in between us was my cotton underwear.

His lips then moved back to my mouth. His icy tongue traced my lips deliciously.

I took his hand and led it down.

"Touch me," I crooned.

He tugged at the waistband of my panties and pulled them down my legs. They reflexively opened. I was tingling everywhere.

He then began to touch my flesh. He was gentle and moved with soft circles.

My breathing hitched and I began to move with his fingers. He whispered into my ear. He confessed his love for me and told me how he couldn't get me out of his mind while he was away. He told me I was beautiful.

Pressure started to build in my abdomen.

I began to moan.

"Ed…ward" moan "faster, harder!"

His fingers were moving at a rapid pace. He moved two more fingers and pushed them inside me. I was I needed more. He was so perfect.

My hips were thrusting and I was gasping. My heart was racing. I was reaching my climax.

Then it happened.

A loud moan escaped my mouth. I gripped the sheets and my body vibrated. I could feel everything and I felt exhilarated.

"Oh..." I came down from my high and sighed contently.

I looked into his eyes and saw the desire reeling in them.

"Edward, I want you…all of you."

I then removed his boxers and stroked his length.

"Ah, Bella" His breath spiked.

"Can I have you?" He asked me.

As if I would say no!

I nodded and I felt him at my entrance.

"This may hurt, love."

He slowly eased into me. He waited for me to adjust to his length. Nothing could feel better than this…

He kissed me and caressed my cheek with the back of his hand and began to move.

The friction was addictive. We started to gasp, thrusting with each other. Our bodies became one.

He moaned my name. I was lost in his touch.

Our movements became faster and faster. We were both getting closer.

I told him what a man he was and how much I had missed him. How much I loved him.

"Uh…Edward" I gasped, "I'm coming!"

We both climaxed simultaneously.

I shivered.

We held one another while we both recovered from our peak. This was bliss.

When our breathing became regular again, he broke the silence.

"I hope this is not just a one night stand," he teased, though I could hear the desperation in his voice.

"You're really staying?" I asked, still afraid to get my hopes up.

He tilted my chin up with his cold finger, forcing me to meet his gaze. "I will never leave you again." His face was hard as stone.

I rolled over so I was lying on top of him. Our bare chests were touching. I smiled shyly.

"I believe you." He smiled my favorite crooked smile.

My eyes began to droop. "Mmm," I hummed.

"You tired, sleep love." He murmured.

"Don't go." I pleaded.

"I wouldn't dream of it. I love you."

"I love you too." My eyes closed.

"Sleep my Bella, dream happy dreams for you are the only one who has touched my heart. Sleep my only love."

I sighed contentedly. And slipped into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
